


疯天才，或卡珊德拉/The Mad Genius, or Cassandra

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Divergence - Civil War II, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Infamous Iron Man, M/M, Time Travel, omg what happened to tony, somewhat a doomtony version of Days of Future Past
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy
Summary: 四个字概括剧情：逆转未来（。





	

**疯天才，或卡珊德拉  
The Mad Genius, or Cassandra**  
  
  
他一手在手机荧幕上滑动，另一手将桌上的一壶咖啡拢向自己。Victor von Doom拦截下他正要将咖啡壶送到自己嘴边的举动。         
  
“咖啡凉了，”Doom说，“让我——”  
  
“别自作聪明”，Tony Stark不带感情地瞥向对方搭在他小臂上的手指，“放开我。你喜欢你的手吗？你还想留着它吗？”  
  
Doom讪笑，“如果你表达不满的方式就是变得和从前的我一样无礼，未免有点幼稚了。”  
  
“听着，就算没有你来搅和，我的日子也已经过得像屎一样了。你可不能指望我对你甜言蜜语，毕竟比起我生活中的其他混蛋，你的混蛋等级甚至还要再高一点。你不是三令五申，说你是来帮忙的吗？那就帮忙，管好你的手，你该死的魔法，还有你转个不停的、邪恶的小脑瓜。”Tony调出五个实验进程，将荧幕向Doom的方向一推，“要么变得有用点儿，要么滚出我的实验室。”  
  
Doom，此生第一次地，闭上了嘴。他低头看着实验数据，敲打着桌沿。半晌，他终止了其中的两个。  
  
“这个电位差可能会杀了你，”他再次触碰了Tony裸露在黑色工装背心外的手臂，示意工程师看向自己的方向，动作轻柔如同清理一根掉落的睫毛，“它与神经系统的自主修复冲突了；这里有个时序性的问题：即使通过生物电流控制，主脑系统逆分化的顺序也不是绝对的。”  
  
Tony没再纠正Doom随意的身体接触了。他凑过来，上下扫了两眼屏幕，“这个子程序还没有完美的替代。我冒得起这个险。”  
  
“不，”Doom在Tony看不见的角度注视着他，“你要是活不过这一次，我们所做的一切便毫无意义。”  
  
“有趣，你可当真是关心我，”Tony甚至没有抬头看他，“从什么时候你不再走‘结果决定手段’的路线了？如果我真死了，你知道该怎么做。Hank会知道怎么做，操哦，可能连Stephen都知道该怎么做。不过你大可不必盼着了，我还没打算死掉。我坚持到现在，不是为了一败涂地的。留着这个变体做后备计划吧，我还被Thor照着心脏来过几锤呢，不是什么新鲜事了。”  
  
“这就是你一贯的做法吗？”Doom甚为傲慢地问道，“莽撞赴死，并祈祷还有挽回的余地？”  
  
“Doomsy，”Tony的手指猛地戳上了拉特维利亚人的胸膛，“不要把这说得像我咎由自取。我别无选择——实际上，你让我别无选择。而最后我甚至还得在临终前谢谢你，如果你那狗屁预言成真的话。”  
  
“我告诉你那个预言，不是为了让你与我争辩不休的。”Doom叹气道，“Anthony，专心点。我们还有工作，记得吗？”  
  
Tony拧着眉头盯着他，鼻翼翕动着似是在压制怒火。最后他转身，重新投入到那些图表、程式和分析档案中。他还如愿以偿地就着壶嘴喝了那些咖啡，却发现咖啡已经悄无声息地被加热过了。该死的Doom，他恶狠狠地想，和他该死的魔法。这自以为是的混球。  
  
  
▽  
  
  
一开始，没有人相信Doom。一方面的原因是：开什么玩笑呢？臭名昭著的毁灭博士、Reed Richards一家挥之不去的头痛；独裁者、黑魔法师、和地狱打交道（“那些无知的、幸运的人们啊，”对此，Doom这么说，“我毋需向他们解释”）的罪人；作恶多端的狂徒、欺世盗名的疯子。打开你的搜索引擎，还没等你输完他的名字，你就可以看到最新的负面新闻：毁灭博士背弃拉特维利亚，举国上下民不聊生。这下好了，Doom唯一不那么受人诟病的成就也都毁了。  
  
另一方面：他一共只把这件事情告诉了一个人。  
  
“又是你。说真的，你就没有自己的事要忙吗？”事情发生的当晚，唯一的知情人Tony Stark正缩在工作椅里，忙着为自己感到相当抱歉。他正从在戒酒会上与Carol Danvers的意外会面中回来，彷徨，焦虑，刚刚哭过一场，且筋疲力尽。在这时候，让他处理同一天内第二次忽然出现的某位超级反派，似乎真的很不公平。  
  
“显然，你就是我正在忙着的那件事。”Doom一边从实验室的楼梯上款款走下，一边吃着一盒芝士肉酱薯条，“所以，五个小时过去了，现在你的间歇性自我厌恶结束了吗？”  
  
一瞬间Tony差点把自己掌下的扶手捏碎。最后，他只是厌倦地向Doom的大致方向丢了一把钳子——那被对方轻松地偏过身子避开了——“滚出去。”  
  
然后Doom忽然就靠得非常近了——他在Tony的椅子前蹲下，一手扶着冰凉的大理石地面，另一手贴着椅子扶手，小心地不碰上Tony无力地垂下的掌背，“Stark，”他说，“你不是真的希望我滚出去。你希望我和你合作。你只是被情绪左右了。你需要我的帮助，而我需要你的帮助，我认为你应该尽快接受这个事实，因为我们时间不多了。”  
  
（Tony意识到那盒薯条凭空消失了。这可真令人火冒三丈。）  
  
“你是个彻头彻尾的会走路的灾难，你知道吗？”Tony扶着额头说，“你到底是为什么觉得我会相信你？在目前的状况下？在Ulysses把复仇者搅成一盘散沙之后？然后你来这儿——我提醒你一下，这个世界仍然认为你是个超红的反派哦——告诉我一个什么？一个预言。一个预言！说句实话吧：你玩的把戏让我恶心想吐。预言这两个字让我恶心想吐。”  
  
“Stark。Anthony。”Doom叹气，“用你的逻辑思考，而不是意气用事。我们曾经一起时间旅行过，用我的时间平台，你还记得吗？一直以来我都监视着历史与…各种未来的可能性。我的预言是科技的成果——好吧，有那么一点点魔法，”他向Tony露出一个小小的、有些得意的微笑，“我大可以带你一同前去见证，以证明我没有欺骗你。”  
  
“你可真他妈的好意思提起我们的‘小小时间旅行’，你把我卖给了Mephisto！”Tony尖叫起来，蹬着地面带着工作椅滑走了，好让自己离Doom远远的，“操你的。你把我一个人留在冥界哈德斯，你把我留在地狱的火里燃烧殆尽。对，对，你是牺牲我一个，为了拯救了全地球的生命，但让地球危在旦夕的那个人又是谁？告诉我——是谁？”  
  
“是我。”Doom站了起来，隔着半个工作间的距离望着他，“我之所以那样做，自有我的理由。你不会理解，也不在乎，但是——无论你信或不信——我的动机并非是邪恶的：我只想拯救一个人的灵魂。”  
  
Doom忽然变得哀伤（Tony深深怀疑Doom的情感机制里没有这个项目）起来，这让Tony差一点就要为他感到难过了。然后他回忆起他几秒钟以前说的那些气话多么、多么像是他自己每次为了做正确的事，最后落得被全世界唾弃时，别人曾对他说过的那些。该死，这下他是真的在为Doom而难过了。  
  
Doom见Tony不回话，便继续说下去，“我为我从前的行为向你道歉。”他抬起双手，温柔地转动手腕，让紫色的火焰爬上他的袖口，“好好考虑我今天下午的提议。我会再来的。希望到那时，你能开始信任我。”  
  
他消失了。Tony呆滞地盯着Doom曾在的那个位置，他怒火中烧却又心碎的目光此刻失去了客体。他想起许久以前，他与Doom回到亚瑟王时代时，他曾在战乱之中看见的那个景象——另一个预言，那个他曾为其奋斗、流血、并失去一切的预言，而他不曾为他那时的所作所为后悔过，即使是对着Steve Rogers冰冷的尸体。  
  
他想打电话给Stephen Strange，但他知道对方最近过得并不比他好。他想给Reed，给Rhodey打电话，或是Pepper，还有Carol。然后他忽然惊觉，这些人要么就是被他赶跑了，要么就是彻底不在了。而他再也没法控制自己的生活，再也没法控制自己的眼泪，所以他蜷在椅子里，把头塞进自己圈起的臂弯间痛哭一场，很小心地不发出任何声音。他以为自己能哭着入睡的，但他没有——他不能。末了，他站起身来，抹去自己脸上的水光，去浴室草草洗了一把脸（并避免看见任何镜子）后，回到工作台前。  
  
“呼，”他吹了个口哨给自己听，“FRIDAY，提醒我：今晚我们该忙点什么？”  
  
  
▽  
  
  
“活体分身机器人*。”Doom从Tony肩膀后偷看他手中的平板，“那是什么？”  
  
“神盾的旧技术，”Tony敲敲荧幕，调出了一些图片存档，“机器人的部分没什么意思，但是外面这层可以模仿表皮的金属可塑性相当高。你听说过吧？”  
  
“表皮金属**，”Doom点头，“我未曾使用过，但这不失为一个好选择。它与其他金属有融合的可能吗？”  
  
“只有纯度大于98%的表皮金属才有足够的延展性，”Tony沉吟道，“也就是说，我们得想出一个方案解决表皮与机器人本体脱离的问题。”  
  
“嵌入一层有焊接能力的假真皮组织，”Doom耸耸肩，仿佛这根本不是个问题，“技术上是可行的——你怎么这样看着我？”  
  
Tony嘴角抽搐着瞪他，“你知道，就是…呃，有点恶心。”  
  
“是假的，没什么好在意的。”  
  
“真假不论，我可没有准备好看着自己的伤口翻开，露出真皮层和脂肪啊。”  
  
“我不认为事情会糟糕到那种地步——不过你倒是提醒我了，以防万一，我们会需要一些含有你的DNA的血液。”  
  
“什么！我不想让你给我抽血。”  
  
“你可以给自己抽，”Doom赏他一个夸张的假笑，“也就是多挨一下针头。但我可以帮你省掉这点麻烦。”  
  
Tony脑海中浮现Doom（身着银盔甲、披着他看上去就很邪恶的绿披风）一边桀桀大笑，一边把他血液抽干、留下一具干瘪空壳的景象。他耳边顿时嗡地一声警铃大作。  
  
“谢了你的好意。我更喜欢针头。”他转过身，迅速地检查了一下时间，“你那边还有多久能好？”  
  
“三小时。你？”  
  
“让我瞧瞧…哈！马上就好！”Tony转而去专注于编译器的进度，眼中浮现激动又兴奋的笑意，“不是我自吹自擂，但这足够让你也大吃一惊——好吧，只要‘他’不要像我之前的那些复制体一样，动辄打算谋杀我——真可惜我不能拿这去四处炫耀。”  
  
“你已经在炫耀了，”Doom听上去倒也异样地愉悦，“介意过来让我核对一下你的尺寸吗，大发明家？”  
  
Tony沉浸在新AI即将成功上线的期待里，甚至懒得假装自己没有为Doom对他的称呼沾沾自喜；连Doom拿着扫描器在他身上划来划去，时不时让手碰到他的皮肤（他严令禁止Doom用魔法测量他的身体数据，虽然他怀疑对方还是这么做了），他也不那么在意了。他一边由着Doom把他从头到脚测了个遍，一边抬头打量立在实验室中央，即将制作完成的Doombot——或者该叫他Starkbot？从前，当Doom还致力于与英雄们作对的时候，Tony没少见过这些机器人的内部：他们通常散落在废墟中，被毁得七零八落，暴露出其中颇为蒸汽朋克式的精巧装置，冒着凶兆般的魔法气息。但此刻，在他干净明亮的实验室中，这机器显得那么繁复又美妙。本性使然，Tony是会欣赏所有美丽的机械的，即使是毁灭博士出品。  
  
“嘿，”他举起手指，点了点机器人的额头，“你好呀，Tony。”  
  
他听到那魔法师在他背后轻笑，他的声音几乎是平凡的，毫不设防的；他的呼吸擦过他的发尾。然后几支微凉的手指贴上他的咬肌位置，“侧一下头，好吗？”Doom说。而Tony，在那神奇的、万籁止寂的一瞬间，什么都没有想，什么都没有抵抗，他的头就已随着魔法师的指头轻轻地偏过去了。  
  
  
* LMD，一种仿生机器人  
**  Epidurium，LMD外表皮所使用的金属，非常稀有，可以模仿人的外表。  
  
▽  
  
  
他们在监视器里看着：在国会大厦前的广场上，Tony的盔甲在Carol手下粉碎。他开始坠落的时候还是睁着双眼的，那只持续了几秒钟。随后，Ulysses眼中迸射的白光将周围全数吞没，屏幕里什么都看不见了。等一切过去之后，画面里只剩下倒在蜘蛛侠双臂间，衣衫破碎、了无生气的男人。  
  
Doom收回视线，转过头。活生生的Tony Stark在他身侧正襟危坐。  
  
“结束了。”Doom轻声说，尾音消失在空气中机械的嗡鸣里。  
  
“不，”Tony一刻不停地盯着屏幕。在那里面，Miles拒绝让Carol碰他。那男孩将他从地面抱起，沉默地离开了偌大的废墟。没有人说话，也没有人跟在他身后。Tony不知道Miles是否哭了（他知道在那阳光、乐观的外表之下，Miles有颗敏感的心）。“现在才刚刚开始。”  
  
“很高兴我们的节奏终于同步了，”Doom听起来并不如他说的那样高兴。  
  
“你真有那么大的把握，他们不会发现‘尸体’背后的真相？”  
  
“恕我直言，你们的团队里并没有能与我匹敌的法师——Strange此刻恐怕是无暇他顾了。”Doom，不知道怎么地，听上去有点忧愁，且小心翼翼，“也没有能与你匹敌的电子工程师。如果连你的安全系统都无法突破幻象屏障，那么短时间内你就是安全的。一般的医生、生物学家和物理学家只会认为，你用常人无法理解的超前科技将自己存续了。”  
  
Tony摇头，“他们不会停手的。他们掘地三尺也想要知道我身上的秘密。那就像他们的教条。”  
  
“让‘Victor’去找他们的麻烦吧。”Doom安慰道。  
  
“‘Victor’呢？”  
  
“他会按照计划，三天后到你的实验室取走一套装甲。”  
  
“‘Tony’会很高兴见到他的。‘看呐，又一个疯子’。”  
  
“就像你一样。”  
  
“哈！就像我一样。”  
  
Tony转过身来与Doom对视。他低落地佝偻着的身躯让他整个人缩小了一圈，以至于他不得不小幅度地抬起下巴，仰视对方，“我们走吧，去完成那些别人做不到的事情。”  
  
  
▽  
  
  
三天后，在地球上一个不起眼的角落，毁灭博士闯入了在地球上另一个角落陷入永久性昏迷的钢铁侠的实验室。  
  
所有人都说，他偷走了一副装甲，他让自己成为了钢铁侠。作为一个毕生都被坏名声携裹的人，他不知道从哪里长出了他那没人在乎的、良善的心灵。只不过这并不是真的——那银色的盔甲下面的东西甚至没有一颗会跳动的心。  
  
就算人们说的都是真的吧：他救了一位斯里兰卡血统的生物物理学家；他救了神盾局局长；他甚至保护了石头人。他一刻不停地做着这些事情，仿佛他有什么坚定的目标像恒星吸引行星般驱动着他。但他并不在那里。他从不在那里。他变成了自己的幽灵，潜伏在过去，等待一场他并不希望发生的谋杀——等待着去挽救这个将亡的世界。与此同时，他必须拼尽一切去保护Tony Stark。因为承受痛苦总好过彻底死亡；因为人死了就不能再改变任何事情。时空会像忙着迁徙的鸟群一般掠过那些默不作声的遗体，即使未来将轰然倾倒如雪崩。Doom憎恨无能为力大于一切，他只是不知道Stark是否与他是同一类人。  
  
（他希望如此。）  
  
  
▽  
  
  
“就算以我的标准，这也是我这辈子做过的最他妈潜行的潜行任务了。”  
  
“以你一贯的行为模式为参考的话，你对潜行的标准已经低无可低了。”  
  
“好吧，但至少我每次装死都挺真的，这不就平衡了嘛。再说了，你还有脸假装你自己就不是个穿着亮闪闪的装甲、唯恐世人不知的家伙？”  
  
“以防你还没发现：我属于比较多才多艺的款式。当我乐意的时候我可以相当低调。”  
  
“对，没错，当你想要搞死什么人的时候。”  
  
“或者当我救人的时候。”  
  
“呵呵，真好笑。”  
  
“为此，我曾经花费了二十五年时间隐姓埋名，躲藏在比我的旧盔甲还坚不可摧的伪装之下，我的全部人生的意义变成区区一个虚假的名讳。这一切只为了反复杀死同一个人，成千上万次。”  
  
Tony像被闪电劈中了一样呆住了，“你为了唬我还真是什么都编得出来。”  
  
“我说的是实话。”  
  
“那救人的部分到哪里去了？”  
  
Tony能看到Doom把正要说出口的回答吞了回去，字面意义上的。因为Tony正盯着Doom滚动的喉结（他可没法时时刻刻控制自己的眼睛往哪儿看，好吗）。  
  
“在那之后，我拯救了不属于我的东西，”几个呼吸之后，Doom终于回答了他，“我将它据为己有。我以为我终于得到了我所追求的一切；从此以后宇宙里再也没有什么不在我的掌控之下。很久以后，我才意识到自己最终会一败涂地——理想的纯粹并不能保证手段的正义。”  
  
“虽然我不知道你都在说些什么，不过听上去就像你在谈论一个追不到的女人似的。”  
  
Doom无奈地笑笑，“女人嘛，那就是另一个故事了。”  
  
“好了，好了，我不想知道，谁他妈会想要去问毁灭博士的情史啊。”Tony一边虚掩着双耳，一边从那把鲜绿色的塑料椅子上跳起来，向房间门口走去。  
  
“谁说那一定是我的爱人了？”  
  
Tony使出他的全部演技打了一个逼真的寒颤，“我刚才是听到毁灭博士的嘴里吐出‘爱人’这两个字吗？这太超现实了。”  
  
“我在说我的母亲。”Doom淡淡地解释。  
  
Tony正准备拧开门把手的指头停在了半途。他走也不是，回头也不是，只好就那么僵在那里。天地良心，他的超级英雄训练课程里可没有包括这样的反派精神分析学项目。  
  
“Victor，”他还面朝着门，以避免与对方尴尬地对视，“你为什么要和我说这些？”  
  
“嗯？”对方听上去居然还有心情玩闹，“按照一般的社会习俗，朋友之间不是都会聊这些话题吗？家人，爱好，人生的懊悔之类的。”  
  
“我不是你的朋友。”  
  
“那真是遗憾，现在我们绑定在一起了。你要去哪里？”  
  
“我们，没有，绑定在一起。”他一气之下还是转过身去了，听天由命地面对着Doom似笑非笑的脸。通常情况下，他是很乐意和某位像这样英俊的男人绑定在一起的，但鉴于对方是Victor他妈的von Doom，Tony只能表示，他打从心底里（也许还有裤裆里）为此感到相当惋惜，“我要去弄点吃的。”  
  
“你确实明白，你在街上走着的任何一秒钟都可能完全摧毁我们的计划的吧？”Doom闻言也站起身来，大步迈向Tony。  
  
“所以你是打算把我饿死在该死的俄亥俄州立大学门外吗？”Tony翻白眼的力度大到他差点昏过去，“我不像你，光是吃自己的自负就能吃饱。”  
  
Doom冲他长叹一口气，“我们有两个选择：叫个外送；或者我给我们施加一个易容咒，我们去找个餐厅吃点像样的晚餐。”  
  
Tony嘴角一抽，随即防卫性地交叉起双臂，“即使我快要死了，我也不见得会让你在我身上施魔法的。而你大可以就这么大摇大摆地走出去，毕竟这世上没什么人见过你的脸。哪怕Ulysses和你迎面撞上，也不碍我们的事。为什么你不做个好孩子，去给我俩各自买点吃的呢。”  
  
Doom满不在乎地微笑，“可惜了。”然后他瞬间就把自己传送走了，而Tony在震惊中被紫色的能量残余甩了满脸。  
  
“哎哟，”他对着空无一人的旅馆房间大声抱怨，“我就操了。”  
  
  
▽  
  
  
本质上，Tony和Doom都是在行动上尽量谨小慎微的人，虽然他们不常承认。在时空结构的控制下，历史中一粒飘错方向的尘土都有一定的几率在未来摧毁地球。考虑到时间旅行到自己的过去的种种危险性，他们正在试着成为整个美国最不起眼的两个人，比如几乎一整周都缩在一幢无人问津的小旅馆里，躲藏在逼仄的双人房之中，吃垃圾食品，看电视，下三维象棋（直到第二天的中午，Tony都还在负隅顽抗，坚决不去碰Doom那套紫莹莹的魔法棋组；但总而言之，他最后向漫长的无聊投降了），频繁检查泰瑞根迷雾的行动趋势，以及探查俄亥俄州立大学学生Ulysses Cain的动向，他的兴趣爱好，朋友圈子，常去的餐厅——不是说这些消息有什么确切的用处，但多了解点什么总是有利于随机应变的。他们提前十天开始部署他们的行动并非毫无意义。若以人类对维度的简单认知来解释，时间，就像那些陈词滥调的比喻一般，像是一条流动的河：你越早藏身其中，你越容易被淹没、忽视，直至与它融为一体。在蛰伏的过程中，时间流的弹性在他们身边渐渐缩小，剩下的就只是预备，瞄准，开火——正中红心。  
  
“将杀。”Doom的白象挪了位。Tony应声收起漫游的思绪，眉心紧锁起来，反复地研究起眼下的三维棋局——那离实际的将杀还远着，但Tony已经推敲出Doom将要如何以严丝密缝的逻辑将他的王逼上绝路。他们的棋路相似：迅速、精确、冒险却不莽撞，常常在开局不久，一人就已显出大杀四方的气势。  
  
“好啦，我认输。”Tony不满地咕哝着，看着棋子在Doom的指间的法术之下以毫无必要的炫目花样旋转着归位。这男人习惯于将他浮夸又邪典的审美应用于生活的各个角落——Tony近期了解到——例如他雕花的魔法象棋，他胡桃木柄的牙刷，还有他绿松石色的、带暗金色符文的真丝领巾。  
  
（他没什么资格对此评头论足。毕竟他自己的旅行牙刷是金色的。）  
  
“要下赌注吗？”Doom执起一枚骑士，若有所思，“你下得太懒散了，这让我觉得没意思。”  
  
“鉴于我俩都不缺钱，所以我们现在是要交换秘密吗？这可真是不公平，因为我对你的破事毫无兴趣。”Tony向后一仰，头准确地陷到枕头之间，这令他满足地叹息起来。长时间坐在床上弓起背凝视棋盘对他的腰可没有什么好处，他不知道Doom是如何能在这铅块似的床垫上安然端坐一个下午的。  
  
“真巧，我也不打算与你促膝谈心。”Doom哼了一声，“不过，我身上倒也没什么财物。你抽雪茄吗？”  
  
Tony一骨碌爬起来，讶异地大张着嘴，“你居然抽雪茄？”  
  
“你反应过度了。”  
  
“我只是在想——除非你是最近才开始抽的——这是不是你从前那款审美奇特的铁面具上有个镂空的嘴缝的原因啊？所以你可以，呃，在面具底下抽烟？”  
  
“还可以喝奶昔。”Doom耸肩。  
  
“你的笑话不太好笑，你知道吗？尤其是对于另一个戴铁面具的人来说。”Tony又翻了个白眼，啪地一下又倒回床上了，“拉特维利亚还卖奶昔？”  
  
“我的国家只是经济落后，不是贫民窟，也不在中世纪，”Doom倾向他，双手捉住他的胳膊把他从床上捞起来，“快点。我赌半盒蒙特2号。”  
  
Tony表现得逆来顺受。反正他也没什么别的好消遣，“我也没带什么小玩意儿，就赌这个吧，”他说着，随意扯下右手食指上的戒指，一把磕在棋盘顶层。那是一个金色的粗指环，顶端削成直角，内嵌一小块棕黑色的长条形大理石，“便宜东西，在不知哪个设计师小店买的。”  
  
“成交。”Doom朝他露出右手掌心，示意他开局。  
  
  
▽  
  
  
离他们正式行动还有两天的时候，也就是Ulysses Cain将第一次接触泰瑞根迷雾的40小时以前，Tony已经为自己赢得了两张拉特维利亚纪念版50元纸币，一双黑色麂皮手套，一副伪装用的玳瑁纹平光眼镜，Doom记录咒语经文的笔记本中的三页，一罐盐焗杏仁果，四瓶苹果气泡水，一只坏得很彻底的陀飞轮骨表。而Doom要走了他的戒指，巧克力，陪同他出门就餐一次的权利（鉴于这人已经给他带了一周的外送，Tony只好不情不愿地答应了），一本Stark工业的宣传手册，一条腰带，一副蓝宝石袖扣，两听“魔鬼”能量饮料。Tony宣布他们的三维象棋争霸至此告一段落，而Doom提出要Tony立即兑现关于晚餐的承诺。  
  
“当初又是谁说，我要是出门就可能会把事情搞砸的？”Tony嘟囔着套上皮夹克。他的胡子早在刚来的时候就剃干净了，头发也由于长时间疏于打理，失掉了原本精致的时髦样式，让他的脑袋变得毛茸茸的。为了让自己看上去更隐蔽，他戴上了他刚从Doom那儿赢来的眼镜。  
  
“就算在晴天下的大街上，我也自有办法把你伪装起来，前提是你允许我那么做的话。”Doom责怪道。他套上自己的外套，系上领巾。  
  
“免了，我觉得我这样挺好的，”他迅速地冲到浴室门口，检查了一眼镜子。镜面反射里的男人看上去软乎乎的，就像个刚拿到长期教职的年轻教授，或者友好的当地居民，“倒是你，你就不能让自己看起来不那么……”  
  
“不那么什么？”Doom边说，边挤在他身边对着小镜子整理衣领，半个身体都贴在了Tony身上（Tony明明见过他用魔法变出镜子来；这家伙的厚脸皮有时当真令人口瞪目呆）。  
  
“不那么……你。不那么Doom，不那么引人注目？”  
  
“我很引人注目？”Doom疑惑地挑起眉毛，看上去惊讶得很真诚。  
  
“拜托，你照过镜子吗？你长成——”Tony对着他的脸胡乱比划一通，“——这样。你还总穿那种卖弄风情的小西装。”  
  
“你也不差啊，”Doom仿佛没事人一样拍拍Tony的肩膀，“放轻松。我身上有一道保护咒，别人看不见我的脸。”  
  
“啥，所以在别人看来，你的脸是一个黑洞还是怎么的。”  
  
“根据每个人自身的特质，他们各自会看到一张不同的脸；而一旦他们别开视线，他们就会迅速遗忘他们所见的一切。”  
  
“酷，”Tony敷衍地摊手，“带路吧。”  
  
结果是，Doom带他前往不远处一家欧洲乡村菜小馆。他似是早已与餐馆约定好一般，一进去就径直将Tony领向房间深处一张被室内盆栽遮挡的双人小方桌。桌上的摆设干净又简单，只是两张浅灰色，印玫瑰花纹的桌布，和——见鬼的——两支紫罗兰色的小蜡烛。Tony发誓他在别人桌上可没看见这些。  
  
“这很诡异好吗？”他恼怒地瞪了Doom一眼，“你可没告诉我你打算把这个搞得像个约会似的。”  
  
“如果我一开始就告诉你这是个约会，你会答应吗？”Doom自顾自地帮Tony和他自己除下外套挂起，拉开椅子坐下，故作优雅地交叉起手指，托着下巴打量他。Tony被他盯得一阵紧张。  
  
“不会。”他立即反击道，差点咬到自己的舌头。  
  
“那不就是了，”Doom轻笑道，“很不幸，这确实是个约会。但如果我们进展不顺利的话，至少还有好吃的海盐焗鸡和桃子派。”  
  
“和我约会可没有那么便宜，你本该至少赢我十局才能换来一次。”Tony缩进椅子里，不太真心地抱怨着。Doom这段时间对他如此胡搅蛮缠，三番五次地闯进他的私人空间、还经常有一搭没一搭地和他调情，他要是还没有察觉对方的意图那才是有鬼了。诚实地说，他并不感到意外，只是这老派的手段实在是有点超出他对毁灭博士的作风的一贯了解。  
  
而且，天杀的，桃子派配上焦糖海盐味的意式软雪糕真的非常他妈的好吃，以至于在回程的路上，当Doom忽然从唇间抽走他刚抽了几口的雪茄，把Tony抵在一个公交站牌背面亲吻的时候，Tony把自己热切的回应全部怪在了桃子派头上，也许还要怪Doom温热柔软的口腔中，微甜的豆蔻和新鲜皮革的余香，不然他也不至于如此忘乎所以，轻飘飘地昏了头。  
  
  
▽  
  
  
“这最好别是你的什么新诡计。”当Tony的膝弯撞上床垫边缘，令他重心不稳地向后仰倒在床，引得老旧的金属床架一阵吱呀作响时，他这么说。  
  
“性贿赂我的敌人也太令人不齿了。”Doom蹙眉，随即俯身含上Tony的耳廓，用力舔吻着，直到工程师红透了耳朵。  
  
“那Morgan Le Fay又是怎么一回事？”Tony的双手揪上了Doom的衬衫领子，本想直接扯开他的衣服，结果却只是将魔法师拉得更近了。他们胸膛紧紧相贴着，气息交融；他能感觉到Doom下身的硬挺正好埋在他大腿根部的凹陷里。说实话，那让他感觉有点痒，他只好试着小幅度扭动着胯部，好让自己从Doom的压制下挣脱开来，然而Doom也不逞多让，索性大大方方地伸手去掰开Tony的双腿，一只膝盖迅速地挤到中间，准确地碾压上Tony的会阴，得意地欣赏起身下的人被逼得大声叹息的模样。  
  
“Le Fay与我之间另有交易。性只是个意外。”Doom趁Tony无力反击的时候回答道。等他玩够了Tony（等Tony开始不满地蹬腿催促他），他才稍稍拉开两人间的距离，开始对付起Tony的皮带扣。当然了，还没几秒钟他就开始不耐烦了，干净利落地施了一道法术把Tony的每一件衣服都直接甩到了地上。  
  
“哦我的天，”Tony呻吟道，“这可一点儿也不公平。过来，你给我过来。”  
  
他没花上多少工夫就把Doom压倒在了床中央。位置的倒换仿佛象征着权力易主，于是他开始专注地撕扯、啃咬，致力于让Doom从喉间发出情动的喘息与低吟，那些声音足够让他头皮发麻，心脏骤停，仿若从濒死体验中醒来一般，就如所有维持他的生命的激素都正在过量迸发。与超级反派做爱的副作用——Tony提醒自己——危险与恐惧就类似于情欲和爱；灵魂的饥饿与肉体的饥渴是如此地相像，而Tony又偏偏是个被迫对命悬一线成瘾的男人，除了去向命运索取以外，他又能怎么办呢？于是他索取。他在Doom的胸口留下鲜红的咬痕，双手操纵着仿佛是锻造钢铁一般的力气抚弄Doom的髋骨，毫无风度地扯下他的西服裤，身体迅疾地顺势滑下，只一秒就将Doom的阴茎直吞到底、让泛着咸腥液体的顶部填满他脆弱的咽喉。  
  
被意外袭击的Doom不得已地将双手缠入Tony脑后的短发中，就像那能令他夺回主动权似的，Tony暗想。但Doom既没有强硬地将他固定在原地，也没有将他一把拉开，仿佛这只不过是他的手指想要依恋Tony的发梢。Tony便把这当做是自己的胜利了。Doom在他身下敞开，他的性器在Tony口腔中有力地搏动，仿佛这个男人所有的秘密都在Tony面前一览无遗。但他知道，不是的，远远不是——他对Doom一无所知，但对方总是表现得像是看透了Tony的一切。他对此恼火得不行，却又暗自释怀：他什么也不必担心了，只要做自己就足够。  
  
他又安静地含了一会儿，直到自己快要缺氧了才缓缓退开，转而翻卷起舌头，自下而上地包裹着顶端用力吸吮，他空闲的手掌轻柔却坚定地抚慰着Doom的大腿内侧，抚平他不自然的抽搐和因极力克制而紧绷的肌肉。多么矛盾的人，Tony思忖，Doom可以像剥橙子一般轻易地碾碎一个世界，但这些力量此刻都被他牢牢禁锢在这具普通的身躯之中，这样昭然若揭的隐忍让Tony的脑子像发了高烧般地动山摇，这意味着他根本没法承受Doom交付给他的信任——这是怎么一回事啊？他们两人之中，Tony是那个好人，而Doom本该是他绝对的反面，但为什么Doom光是毫无防备地躺在那儿，用指腹轻轻摩挲他的脑后，就让他如此感同身受地心碎了？  
  
在忽如其来的困惑中，他放开Doom，僵硬地垂下头，颤抖着闭上眼睛，将额头抵上对方的髋骨，让鼻子埋在Victor卷曲的毛发间呼吸，那浑浊的麝香气息浸透了他的大脑。“Victor，这一切究竟是怎么回事？”他低声说，他声音中的恳求几乎吓到了他自己，“你到底想要什么啊？”  
  
黑暗里，他能感觉到对方坐起身来。Doom的手扶在了他的蝴蝶骨之下，示意性地将他扶起，将他搂抱在自己胸前，不轻不重，恰到好处。  
  
“此刻？”Doom的嘴唇贴着他的脸颊，让他整个头颅都随着对方的声带震动起来，“我想要射在你里面。”  
  
就是这么轻易地：Tony允许自己沦陷其中。这一局里Doom早早抢占了先手，而Tony让他赢了。  
  
  
▽  
  
  
行动前的最后一天，Tony才后知后觉地发现，他胸中那种窒息感不是来自于他自己（可能）的死亡，而是Ulysses的。  
  
“他还是个孩子，”他烦躁地敲着平板，根本停不下来，“我之前没有如此真实地意识到这一点。我第一次见他的时候，他已经获得他的能力了。对，我那时候知道他还小，但我见过超能力者死在比他更年轻的时候——我对年轻概念被扭曲了。可如今……你看看周围吧！这是一所大学，到处都是二十出头的愣头青在吵吵闹闹，而Ulysses不过是其中之一……我本该保护人们不去为他们没有犯过的罪而受审，更何况是受刑！我甚至为了这件事情，和我的朋友——我最好的朋友之一——大打出手！更有甚者，即使Ulysses在未来终会毁灭这个世界，他此刻却绝对是无辜的。他是操蛋的宇宙因果链中不幸的一环……你明白吗，Victor？你明不明白我的意思？”  
  
Doom靠在他对面的墙上，双臂交叉，神色冷峻，“我以为我已经说得很明白了，这是必要的牺牲。”  
  
“你的良心不会痛吗？”Tony激动地挥起手臂，他的平板被甩到了一边，“算了。当我没问。就算你已经洗心革面了好了，你的道德准则还是那么无药可救。”  
  
“你现在说这个不觉得有点晚了吗？”Doom的语速飞快，“我之所以找上你，除了考虑到你的能力以外，是因为我知道只有你可以做到。我知道这对你而言很艰难，但——”  
  
“只有我可以做到什么？谋杀一个孩子——”  
  
“如果今天我们不这么做，”Doom看进他的眼睛里，直面迎击他的怒火，“未来的某一天，你会发现历史竟是如此惊人地相似。你会重燃希望；你会再度绝望——你会再次对着其它地球扣下扳机，然后试图说服自己那是唯一的出路。但与上次不同的是，到时你会这么想：‘Doom曾是对的’。”  
  
“老天啊，”Tony爆发出一阵野兽般的无望的嘲笑，“你可真是一点也没变。告诉我，上一次，当你从最后的入侵中‘拯救世界’的时候，你是不是可高兴了？Doom是对的，只有Doom是对的，Doom救了你们所有人！真是无比的天才，真是操蛋地精彩绝伦。但我不在乎，好吗？事到如今我怎么可能不知道杀死Ulysses是更好的选择？杀了他，让他无法在国会大厦一役时被永恒召唤、进而阻止他强大到超越天神、超越宇宙抽象实体、杀死Reed Richards、夺取超越者的能力...成立新的超越神族。这一部分你已经完美地向我证明过了，我们已经达成共识了，你满意了吗？我他妈的会为你杀了那个男孩，你满意了吗？但永远、永远不要以为这是‘对’的，永远不要说这是‘正确’的决定。我一生都无法停止对我、对光照会在入侵时期的所作所为而感到可耻。我不后悔，但我内疚。而如果我活过了明天，随之而来的只会是更多的内疚。我不会临阵脱逃，Victor，但这一次我们手上的血将会格外肮脏。”  
  
有那么几分钟，谁也没有说话。他们以沉默的力量较劲，坚守着自己的阵地——Tony坐在床边，而Doom背靠着墙壁——各自聆听自己的心跳，呼吸，双眼的眨动，颅腔中回荡的嗡鸣。  
  
“你不是我的谋杀共犯；更不是我的棋子。”Doom忽地开口，他的声音低沉却棱角分明，如冰山沉入海洋，“你是这星球上唯一能与我相互理解的人。我需要你与我完成这件事。只能是你。”  
  
Tony盯着自己的膝盖。  
  
而Doom盯着他，“明天，我会让你活下来。为此我可以付出我的一切。”  
  
“我不是你的责任。”  
  
“的确，”Doom赞同道，“但这是我的心愿。”  
  
“也许吧。但卡珊德拉可没能有机会践行自己的心愿啊。”  
  
“怎么，”Doom挑起嘴角，“你觉得我是这个故事中的卡珊德拉？”  
  
“怎么不是？”Tony一本正经，“你拥有先知的力量，你能看透未来，悉知命运的悲剧和万物的终局，但这世上永远不会有人相信你。”  
  
“你相信我。这令我与卡珊德拉有所不同。”  
  
“不，我相信的不是你；我相信的是我自己的分析与判断。我猜我可能是拉奥孔。他只不过是碰巧与卡珊德拉说出同样的预言罢了。而拉奥孔这个倒霉蛋甚至死在希腊人屠城特洛伊之前。他死在卡珊德拉之前。”  
  
Doom笑出了声音，“拉奥孔是个可悲的傀儡；卡珊德拉是被情感操控的弱者。但你和我？我们可以改变命运。”  
  
  
▽  
  
  
这真是一团糟。Tony在心底狠狠咒骂，这是疯狂，这是罪。  
  
他们在隐身法术的保护下，直奔Ulysses的所在地。泰瑞根迷雾已过，城市中心被警笛与尖叫层层包围，但他们把一切甩在身后。Ulysses虽是个觉醒的异人，但他的身体到底还是个普通人类，带走他并不是个问题，困难在于避开随时可能来向Ulysses伸出援手的异人族。  
  
Tony不是第一次经历Doom的传送咒语了。通常情况下，那就像一场短暂的昏迷，仿佛他的身体被打碎成原子再重组，过后，他常常以为自己是个陌生人，正从一场长梦中惊醒，直到他的感官逐步恢复、呼吸渐渐顺畅。但他是头一次知道Doom还能做到这个——将传送者包裹在膨胀的时间茧中，令分秒的流逝变得黏连。他的意识渐渐融化，唯一能感觉到的就是Doom的手正紧攥着他的。  
  
“活下来，”Doom的面孔在时空流中扭曲着，连同声音也被拉长、变了调。但Tony会听见他的；他会铭记Doom此刻坦白的一切，“为你自己；为我。”  
  
“我不明白，”Tony有无数的话想说，但时限只够让他问出一句，“为什么这件事对你而言如此重要？”  
  
“因为我希望你我之间还有未来。”  
  
可能是Tony的幻觉：他感到Doom将他们交握的手攥得更紧了。然而他已经失去了确认的机会——时间茧破裂了，他们被双双推出时空流，落到一片树林之中。隐身术依然忠诚地保护着他们，而Ulysses就在眼前：那男孩双眼充血，大汗淋漓，裤子的膝盖以下全是泥土与枯叶的碎屑。他还在拼命奔跑着，背朝他的整个人生，面向他仍未知的伟大、毁灭与荒芜。  
  
Doom果断地追上去，放开了Tony的手，转而去擒Ulysses的肩膀。男孩在Doom隐形的指甲陷入他的皮肉时惊声尖叫，驱起一众林间小鸟，它们四下逃散开来，黑压压地遮蔽了本就阴暗的天空。世界停摆了，历史为这决定性的一刻屏住呼吸。就在此地此刻，在错综复杂的时空结构中这沧海一粟的一点，两个来自未来的、不该存在的人类，要去阻挡宇宙间最强大的神族的重生。在他们其中，一人失败过，他在自己有限的视界中横冲直撞，头破血流，丝毫没有意识到宇宙之手是如何将他翻来覆去地戏耍、嘲弄；另一人成功过，但他曾以为那便是他人生任务的全部。他沉湎在全能全知中、耽于世人的赞颂，以至于他最终化身为盲目的恶魔。  
  
Ulysses尖叫；Doom筑出异空间将三人偏移出连续时空；而Tony，他将挥出最后一击。  
  
真是一团糟。疯狂。罪。但这也是反抗，是勇气与生命。  
  
而Tony Stark生而为此。  
  
没有一丝迟疑地，他抬手、瞄准，直视准星之后Ulysses万念俱灰的脸。“不，不，求你，”男孩哀求着，但Tony无动于衷，只是近乎冷漠地扣下提取器的扳机。无数探头如流星般从枪口发射，不容置疑地附上Ulysses的全身，在对方因恐惧而止不住的抽搐下加大攻击的力度，层层缠绕着，相互对接、锁定，直到受体浑身上下都被银灰色的导体包围，不留一丝空隙，如同一副贴身的金属棺——如同被火山熔岩吞噬定形的人体。  
  
“我很抱歉，孩子，”Tony柔声细语，“再见，好梦。”  
  
提取器的开关在他的指纹下启动，上一秒他还稳稳地握着枪托，下一秒，近乎过载的生物电流就一举涌入他所有的神经元，引起凶猛的、近乎撕裂般的肌肉收缩。他无法控制地尖叫咆哮，扭动着缩成一团栽倒在地。疼痛钻心剜骨，自我保护的本能令他不顾一切地想松开枪托，但那已经不可能了——那设备已伸出所有的爪子，紧紧依附上他的手腕，传输只能继续。疼痛只能继续。他感觉渴，感觉有野兽撕开了他的喉咙，呼吸是徒劳的、挣扎也是无用功，但——他真的渴，并且头痛，心脏被搅碎并扯出胸腔，肺部既像破裂了也像被融化的金属窒息、灼烧……他感觉不到自己的下肢，但他的脊椎那么寒冷，仿佛被冰冻到发脆，只需谁的手指轻轻一击，便能令他粉身碎骨。渴，剧痛，孤独，绝望。  
  
他用无力的手臂拥住自己。他耳边近乎非人的嘶吼声震耳欲聋，他知道那是来自于他自己，但他无法停下，无法控制自己的身体……他紧紧蜷缩着，像婴儿般护着自己，但万物都正在死去……消失殆尽，除了他无处可逃的大脑正在将他肉体的遭难尽数放大，大到吞没他最后一点正常的思维，迫使他不可能去想其他任何事——疼痛成为了他的世界的唯一。  
  
数以亿万计的数据堵塞了他的神经系统，以他受创的大脑为中转站，被泵向最后的目的地——那副做成他的模样的机械身躯。它们流动得太快了，而Tony不过是这庞大电路中的一个调度站，如此关键却又微不足道，没有信息会为他停留。但他在无尽的折磨中仍能偶尔瞥见来自Ulysses的残余，他破碎的记忆：Tony觉得他看见了那男孩的父母和姐妹，和他们远在乡间的三层小屋，院子里新鲜的罗勒与草草搭建的木板秋千……Ulysses曾感到过幸福——Tony隐约接收到——无忧无虑。他也曾哭过，他曾有青春的迷惘；他有时会在半夜独自醒来，傻盯着天花板，忧虑自己缘何被噩梦缠身。  
  
这些都不会再有了。  
  
有那么几个瞬间，Tony能感受到Ulysses初生的能力的波动。偶尔，他也能籍此瞥见未来——  
  
他再次看见了Bruce Banner的绿巨人。上帝啊，这让他的心揉皱成一团。他试着不去想它。  
  
有限的过去与无尽未来在他的感知中飞逝，投射于他紧闭的双眼下的黑幕，如梦境，如酷刑下的幻觉，或死前的回光返照。异人族、复仇者、终极战队……奥创、灭霸、天神组……宇宙绘图师、观察者、世界之树、虚无……还有他见所未见的、比天神更为巨大的外星生物，从异动的传送通道中现形，身形诡异，面目可怖。Tony不清楚他为什么会如此笃信，但冥冥中，仅需一瞥他就知道了——那一定就是超越神族。  
  
那就是Victor曾战胜的吗？  
  
那就是预言的起源，宇宙的答案？  
  
但他不知道。他想不明白。他没有力气去深思。因为，天呐，一切是多么撕心裂肺地痛着，他的每一寸肌肉里插满锋利的刻刀，每一次抽气都在吸入腐蚀性的空气。过去多久了？不可能超过三十秒，但Tony以为自己已被折磨半生，就如卷入黑洞事件视界的宇航员，被静止在死去前的永恒一秒——最漫长的凌迟就是如此。提取器的爪子扎破了他拼命挣扎的手，但那点皮肉伤痛对他而言已是不值一提了。他们究竟是怎么设计出这种惨无人道的机器的啊？Tony一直明白自己有点疯，可这因果报应的力度也未免太残酷了。但他必须坚持下去。他唯有坚持。直到他灵魂被抽干，肉体只余灰烬，不是吗？为这个世界。为他自己，为Victor。  
  
（为逆天改命的疯子；为以卵击石的天才。）  
  
  
▽  
  
  
Victor von Doom从未精通治疗系法术。他所有的能力都来自争强好胜的天性与强取豪夺的野心；他曾有近乎坚不可摧的铠甲。他一往无前，永远不低头看自己的伤口；他无视疼痛就如拂去衣襟上的灰尘。  
  
这大概解释了为什么Tony Stark迟迟不肯醒来。生平头一遭地，Doom竟希望这是由于自己学艺不精。Tony的身体太过于虚弱了，三分钟不间断的极端神经痛耗费了他所有的体力与意志，此刻，他脱力的躯壳正贪婪地汲取着Doom的魔法能量，他的脸色逐渐红润，呼吸开始变得平稳有力，但他不愿从休眠中苏醒。他大概正在梦里失望。或是愤怒和恐惧。因为Doom竟让他经受了这一切。因为Doom——算得上是袖手旁观地——看着他尖叫着迷失。  
  
Doom分神去察看被丢到角落的Ulysses。那孩子跌落在金属导体破裂后的废墟中，双眼圆睁，了无生气。他的眼神没有任何意义了，他的整个人生都已被抹消。将来，会有很多泪水洒落在他的身上；在更远的将来，则是墓土。  
  
他久经风雨的心对此麻木不仁。  
  
但他臂弯间一阵最细微的颤动，却足以让他那颗原本死不足惜的心脏奇迹般地再度跳动——他怀中的Tony忽然不安地抽搐着，喉间挤出抽泣，像是要逃开幻想中疼痛的余震。Doom试图抚慰他，他的手覆盖在工程师的胸腔中央，将他平生仅有的那一丝温柔、包容与甜美（忧伤）注入对方心间。他几乎没有意识到，真的（多么轻率、多么危险），但等他发觉时，他早已虔诚地俯下头，将额头靠在了Tony的脸颊上。  
  
“如果不是因为我的历史、如果不是因为我与超越神族之间的因果链太过于复杂，我绝不会让你——”  
  
“嘘，”Tony轻笑，“别道歉。我相信你。”  
  
“还痛吗？”  
  
“不了。你呢？”  
  
“法力有限，但尚能坚持。”  
  
“Ulysses？”  
  
“活着，但只是一具空壳了。”  
  
“活着？”Tony瞪大了眼睛，“你不是说……那不可能？”  
  
“我本想永绝后患，”Doom仍然没有抬头。他原本放在Tony胸口的手掌自然上滑，落在了对方脖颈与锁骨交接的凹陷中，“但理论上，那是可行的。我明白你想让他活着，所以……一念之差，我将他拉了回来。但他的所有记忆、意识、大脑机能都被剥去了，以你的大脑为站点，传送到了存放在我们原本的时间线的你的假身体中。他的余生都只能在仪器的监护下长眠。”  
  
Tony摇晃着身子坐起来。他的目光立即就锁定了Ulysses没有灵魂的躯体，渺小、病态、令常人不忍多看一眼。  
  
“这比死了还糟糕。”半晌，他说。  
  
“也许。”  
  
“这算是胜利吗？大概算是吧。长远来看，甚至算得上是个字面意义上天大的胜利了。”Tony露出一个恶狠狠的苦笑，同时，他的眼眶中盈满了为那被残忍地夺去的年轻生命而上涌的泪水，“但为什么，对我而言，这感觉起来与惨败如出一辙？”  
  
“是啊，”Doom望向Tony看着的方向，“对我而言也是如此。”  
  
一场世上所有人都永不知晓的胜利过后，两位无关紧要的人在空寂的异空间中并肩坐着，一个依靠着另一个，注目Ulysses的遗体。然后时空流将他们带走了，什么都没有留下。  
  
  
**End**


End file.
